


Summer Breeze

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: The Pursuit of Happiness [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, One Night Stands, Sadness, life - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Ultima parte de la serie! espero continuen leyendo despues del final anterior!!!love!





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Mayo 5, 1986**

 

No entendía por qué era necesario celebrar algo que no tenía nada que ver con ellos. Sophie había dicho algo que tenía que ver con México y margaritas a mitad de precio y lo había convencido estupendamente. Además, era un buen cambio entre sus días de patrullar la ciudad con su compañera. Unos tragos después del trabajo, música… y si conseguía con quien ir a casa, todo sería perfecto.

 

Ya pasadas las seis de la tarde, se cambiaron el uniforme y caminaron al bar más cercano a Scotland Yard, allí estaba la de los empleados. Las chicas de recursos humanos, con sus cortas faldas, ahora con el cabello suelto con sus bebidas de colores brillantes en una mesa. Sophie lo vio observándolas y rodó los ojos.

 

—¿Es a eso a lo que te sientes atraído? — le dijo, mientras le hacía señas al barman para que les sirviera dos pintas.

 

—¿Qué tiene de malo eso? — le dijo, haciéndose el ofendido. La verdad en estos días ninguna de esas chicas le resultaba realmente atractiva, no era eso lo que buscaba, pero sabía que Sophie tenía algún tipo de enamoramiento con él, no era idiota… podía notarlo y no podía darle lo que ella quería, no si quería tener una buena relación con su compañera de patrulla.

 

—Ugh… eres como todos los demás, solo vas detrás de las pequeñas faldas y risa juguetona. —

 

— Tranquila Soph… no me voy a acercar a ninguna de las chicas. —

 

— No hace falta, ya viene una de ellas. —  le dijo, con cara de pocos amigos.

 

Cuando Greg volteó había una de las chicas de HR, Katy, parada justo detrás de él, la chica puso una mano en su cintura, acariciando suavemente.

 

—¿Quieres bailar? —

 

— ¿Crees que me voy a negar? —  le dijo sonriendo y tomando la mano de la chica de su cintura. En ese momento el barman regresó con las dos margaritas y Greg la tomó, bebiendo hasta el fondo, sonriéndole a Sophie.

 

— Consigue una mesa para los dos, vuelvo en unos minutos. —

 

Katy de seguro estaba buscando mucho más que un baile y casi le funciona, de no ser porque mientras bailaban Greg cruzó miradas con alguien que le recordó demasiado a un viejo amigo. Antes de que el chico pudiera desaparecer, Greg salió tras él, disculpándose con Katy.

 

— ¡Mycroft! —  le gritó al chico, pero el otro no respondió, siguió al pelirrojo, empujando a varias personas y disculpándose rápidamente mientras evadía las mesas y demás personas, hasta que lo alcanzó, puso una mano en el hombro del chico, que se volteó, asombrado. Entonces se dio cuenta que no era quien pensaba, aunque se parecía demasiado, tenían el mismo color de ojos y pelo, pero no era él.

 

— Disculpa, compañero… pensé que eras otra persona. —

 

— No hay de que… una persona importante, para que dejaras a la hermosa chica en mitad de baile… ¿no? —

 

Greg sonrió, pensando en Mycroft, en la forma en que sonreía y lo importante que había sido para él hace unos años atrás, lo importante que seguía siendo a pesar de su desaparición.

 

— Si… de hecho. Realmente te pareces mucho a él. —

 

— Soy Sean, mucho gusto… quizás… ¿quieres algo de beber? — le dijo, ofreciendo su mano.

 

— Greg, si la verdad… acabo de correr la mitad del bar y creo que me hace falta. —  le dijo, estrechando la mano ofrecida.

 

Sean se volteó con una media sonrisa, brincó hacia el otro lado de la barra y tomó dos vasos, Greg se acercó, impresionado y mirando a todos lados, seguro que el de seguridad vendría a sacarlo en cualquier momento.

 

— Tienes estilo de Ale… ¿o quizás un whiskey? —  le dijo, mirándolo de arriba a abajo, Greg tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío ante esa mirada.

 

— Ale está bien… sal de ahí, vamos. —

 

— Greg, está bien… trabajo aquí. —   le dijo, tranquilo mientras servía sus cervezas. Le entregó los vasos a Greg y brincó nuevamente al otro lado, tomando su vaso de la mano del otro.

 

— Entonces… esta persona importante a la que me parezco… —

 

— Solo un amigo...—  

 

— Claro… un amigo. —  le dijo, guiñando un ojo.

 

Greg sonrió mientras bebía la deliciosa cerveza. Sean continuó caminando y Greg lo siguió hasta la parte trasera del bar, donde abrió una puerta y le dejó pasar.

 

— Es la oficina del dueño… pero no le va a molestar que nos sentemos… aquí podemos hablar mejor sin tanto ruido. —  

 

Greg asintió y miró alrededor de la oficina, mientras Sean cerraba la puerta con seguro.

 

— ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Scotland Yard? —

 

— ¿Como sabes? —  solo conocía a dos personas en el mundo que podían saber cosas de tu vida con tan solo mirarte. Sean cada vez se parecía más y más a Mycroft.

 

Se encogió de hombros y tomó de su cerveza.

 

— Nada en particular, a esta hora, un viernes… casi todo Scotland Yard está aquí, no hay mesas disponibles y estamos muy ocupados por varias horas.

 

— ¿Por qué no estás ayudando en la barra? —

 

— No tengo turno hoy… solo vine a beber… entonces… eres de la prestigiosa entidad que nos protege de los malos, ¿qué haces allí? —

 

— Sargento, comenzando la semana próxima, hasta ahora solo patrullaba las calles. Controlar escenas del crimen… esas cosas. —

 

— ¿Nos mantiene a salvo, señor…?

 

— Lestrade. — le contestó rápidamente.

 

— Señor Lestrade, patrullando las calles de Londres, protegiendo la paz en los bares… interesante… ¿Que división fue lo suficientemente inteligente para aceptarte como sargento? —

 

— Homicidios. —  le dijo, sonriente. Algo en Sean le recordaba tanto a Mycroft, la manera de hablar, tantas preguntas, como si quisiera saber hasta el último detalle de su vida, como si quisiera saber el contenido de su alma.

 

— Hmm… demasiado interesante. — Le dijo, para luego tomar un sorbo de su cerveza con una sonrisa en los labios, Greg sintió ganas de borrarla con los suyos y al parecer Sean pudo notarlo; se acercó a él, tomando el vaso de sus manos y colocándolo en el escritorio, acto seguido se colocó a horcajadas en los muslos de Greg, quien simplemente se relajó en las manos del otro, sonriéndole mientras Sean se acomodaba en sus muslos y se acercaba a su boca, cuando estaba a unos centímetros de ella le habló.

 

—¿Sí? —  le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, la desesperación evidente en ellos.

 

— Sí...—  le contestó Greg, juntando sus labios en un apasionado beso que rápidamente se transformó en mucho más, muchos más dientes, muchas más manos, más uñas. En pocos minutos ninguno de los dos podía explicar cómo llegaron a ese momento. Sean arrodillado en el sofá que estaban sentados hace pocos minutos, agarrando el espaldar fuertemente mientras Greg lo tomaba fuertemente, besando y mordiendo su cuello, sus hombros, sus manos fuertes le agarraba la cadera, seguramente dejando moretones que tendría por una semana y la verdad no le importaba, solo podía pensar en el momento, en lo bien que se sentía.

 

Cuando Greg regresó a la mesa donde Sophie, la chica tenía más de dos vasos de margaritas vacíos frente a ella.

 

—¿Dónde te metiste? —

 

—Tenías razón, es bueno que salga de vez en cuando. —

 

—No estabas con Katy, se sentó hace un rato con mala cara, ¿qué hiciste? —

 

—No importa Soph, ¿más margaritas? — le dijo sonriendo mientras su compañera le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

 

—Claro, y ponlo en tu cuenta, vas a pagar todo esto hoy, tendrás mejor sueldo que yo desde el lunes. —

 

Greg rodó los ojos y se levantó.

 

—Señora, si señora. —le dijo, llevando una mano a su frente en modo de saludo.

\------------------------------------

 

**16 de mayo 1986**

 

22 años, agente activo del MI5, vivía por la adrenalina, su nueva droga de preferencia. Había pasado los últimos dos años creando una reputación en el campo. Cualquier misión que le propusieran, Mycroft Holmes hacía de ella un éxito total, el trabajo era todo lo que tenía. Eso y su familia, que apenas veía, pero al menos sabía que estaban a salvo. Se podría decir que tenía todo lo que pudiera desear un chico de 22 años, aunque no se sentía totalmente feliz. Cuando llegaba a casa, luego de varios días, semanas o meses de dormir en hoteles, trenes o quizás incluso sin dormir, llegaba a un apartamento solo, tenía que vaciar el refrigerador de toda la comida echada a perder, no sabía por qué seguía comprando, lo mejor era solo dejar agua y comprar sólo lo que usaría ese día, o simplemente comprar afuera. Tomó uno de los menús de los negocios cercanos y tomó el teléfono para ordenar algo mientras llenaba la basura de comida echada a perder. Sintiendo cómo al estar solo con su mente, está volvía a ser demasiado ruidosa, demasiado demandante. Se sentó en el sofá con whiskey en mano, repasando la última semana, quizás de esa manera dejaría de haber tanto ruido. ¿Algo se le escapaba? Improbable. Se terminó el whiskey y se sirvió un segundo y a ese le siguieron dos más antes de que la comida llegara, la cual no comió, se le había quitado el hambre mientras esperaba. Necesitaba otra misión, algo con lo que ocuparse antes de que se volviera loco. Se levantó del sofá y tomó su correspondencia. Para su sorpresa, había una carta que no esperaba, Gregory… mami debió traerla, tenía la dirección de la casa de sus padres. Era increíble que el chico siguiera intentando contactarlo, realmente no lo merecía. Abrió la carta enseguida, las manos le temblaban y le faltó poco para destrozarla sin tener oportunidad de leerla, tuvo que sentarse nuevamente, le faltaba el aire, ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan simple como una carta le hiciera perder el control?

 

_Querido Mycroft,_

 

_Espero que esta carta llegue a tus manos, no estoy seguro si sigues viviendo en esta dirección… espero que la vida te esté tratando bien. Hace mucho tiempo no escribía una carta, mucho más desde que te escribo una a ti y no a la Junta de Directores del complejo donde vivo. Hoy fui a un bar y me encontré a un chico parecido a ti en más de un aspecto. Debo confesar que fue una experiencia extraña estar con alguien mientras piensas que es otra persona. S ~~ean es…~~_

_Te cuento que en dos días comienzo mi trabajo cómo Sargento en Scotland Yard… me mudé a Londres hace un año y lamento no habértelo dicho antes, de hecho casi todos los días me preguntaba si debería decirlo, la mayoría de esos días me convencía de que no me necesitas, de que no soy importante y realmente lo que pase o no pase en mi vida no es tu problema, dejo de serlo hace unos años… nunca quizá preguntarte por qué dejaste de escribirme, no tengo derecho a juzgarte y mi amistad te la ofrezco sin reservas y sin esperar nada a cambio… pero creo que lo que ha pasado hoy, junto con la gran cantidad de margaritas en el sistema, me han hecho lo suficientemente valiente para preguntar… ¿por qué? ~~Siempre pensé que teníamos algo especial.~~  Siempre pensé que éramos buenos amigos. Mycroft… me haces mucha falta, por favor… Aquí está el número de mi casa, +44 20 7225 2477  también voy a escribir el número de mi trabajo…+44 20 7230 1212  si quieres verme cómo yo quiero verte, llama… Si no lo haces comprenderé totalmente, la vida sigue y la tuya debe ser una maravillosa, ~~aunque yo no esté en ella para compartirla.~~  Ya estoy hablando un montón de estupideces, voy a enviar esta carta antes de que Greg sobrio la vea y decida no enviarla._

  ~~ _Con amor_~~

_¡Saludos!!!_

_Greg_


	2. Chapter 2

**16 de mayo 1986**

 

Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de la carta, justo cuando terminaba de marcar su localizador comenzó a sonar, lo llamaban de emergencia, quizás algo si salió mal en la misión después de todo, era la única razón por la cual lo estarían llamando luego de una misión. Colocó la carta en la mesa y tomó sus cosas, saliendo de allí rápidamente.

\----

El punto de encuentro, el mismo de siempre, quien lo recibió allí, una persona totalmente diferente a quien esperaba.

—¿Donde esta Asher? — preguntó rápidamente a modo de saludo.

—Holmes… Asher fue capturado. —

—Imposible. — dijo simplemente.

—Minutos después de que se fueran del edificio recibimos un mensaje, pensaba que lo seguían, cuando llegamos al punto de encuentro estaba su auto… también encontramos esto. —

Le entregó a Mycroft el comunicador de Asher hecho pedazos.

—¿Por qué no me contactaron antes? Es mi compañero… mi deber, debí asegurarme de que nadie lo seguía. —

—Holmes, mantén la calma. Necesitamos que lo localices. —

—Estoy calmado. — le dijo con un tono completamente neutral, asegurando sin lugar a duda que era la persona para esto, que le haría justicia a su nombre en código, que en ese momento dejó de hablar con Holmes, solo quedaba Antártica.

Por los siguientes días, Mycroft Holmes dejó de existir, se quedó en su apartamento con las cartas de Gregory y una llamada que no se llegaría a realizar.

\------

**24 de mayo 1986**

Una semana tras su rastro, había sido demasiado tarde cuando al fin Antártica logró encontrarlo, su compañero apenas tenía vida, habían rapado su cabello, cortado su cara y sus piernas jamás serían las mismas, algunos de sus órganos vitales sufrieron también y todo por un doble agente, alguien en quien confiaban.

—Debí darme cuenta de lo que sucedía, estaba muy ocupado en cosas sin importancia. —

—No podías saber, nada tiene sentido. —

—Debió hacer sentido para mí, por mi culpa Asher está internado, sin muchas esperanzas de vida y él ni siquiera tenía la información que James quería. Esa información solo la teníamos H y yo. —

—Por ti, Asher tiene vida y esperanzas, aunque pocas, lo salvaste de una muerte segura, si no hubieras llegado cuando lo hiciste...—

—Estuvo a punto de morir por mi descuido. —

Belle sabía que por más que intentara convencer a Mycroft de que hizo más bien del que cualquiera había hecho, no lo lograría.

—Ya está de vuelta, es lo importante. —

Esa noche, en la soledad de su habitación, mil y una vez consideró la posibilidad de volver a usar, había demasiado ruido en su cabeza y era la única manera que conocía que lo apagaba todo rápidamente. Pero decidió que no sucumbiría a la tentación, luego de todo el esfuerzo para limpiar su sistema de todo aquello.

\--------------------------------------------------

Otra noche de bar, al parecer era lo único que hacía además de trabajar últimamente. El nuevo puesto era… diferente a lo que pensó. Su jefe le tenía escribiendo reportes la mayoría del tiempo, pero a pesar de eso, le gustaba. Salir a la calle en busca de respuestas, ayudar a que se hiciera justicia para una familia, era algo importante, lo que siempre había querido. Sophie siempre lo acompañaba, no pensaba olvidar a su mejor amiga ahora que era Sargento, incluso si ella aun esperaba de él algo más que amistad. Muchas veces quería darle lo que quería, intentarlo con ella… pero simplemente no la veía de esa forma, no podía hacerle daño e intentarlo a sabiendas que no funcionaría le haría muchísimo daño a su amiga.

—¿Que tal tu día? —

—Papeleo, papeleo y más papeleo...solo quiero llegar a casa y no ver una letra más por los siguientes dos días. —

—Oh, ¿tienes el fin de semana libre? —

Greg asintió, tomando un sorbo de su pinta.

—Qué suerte, no he tenido un fin de semana completo libre hace dos meses. —

Greg sonrió.

—Pero yo soy Sargento. —

—¡Oye! —se quejó su amiga, dándole con un puño en el hombro.

Greg se frotó el hombro, sonriendo. Le gustaba molestarla con su nuevo puesto, pero ella sabía que no era en serio, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que a Sophie también la subieran de puesto. En ese momento el barman se les acercó y puso una pinta frente a Greg.

—Aquel sujeto la envía. —

—¿Para ella? —

—No… dijo que para ti. —

—Greg miró en dirección al sujeto, un hombre unos quince años mayor que él, su cabello plateado a los lados era lo más que podía apreciar desde la distancia.

— Eso es extraño… pensara que eres…—

—¡No! No...  Soph… lo conozco, de antes de trasladarme a Londres… ¿nos vemos el lunes? —

—¿Me vas a abandonar? —

—Yo… no lo veo hace mucho. —

—Bien, igual ya me iba… nos vemos el lunes, Greg. —

Greg suspiró y espero que Soph se fuera para caminar hacia el sujeto que le había enviado una cerveza, el asiento de al lado estaba vacío, así que se sentó, colocando la pinta encima de la barra.

—¿Te conozco? —

—No, pero me parece que deberíamos conocernos. —

—Eso que hiciste es bastante arriesgado...—

—¿Acaso hice algo ilegal? —

—No… pero… ¿cómo sabes que eres bienvenido? —

—Es solo una inocente bebida, alcohólica...—

—Greg. — le dijo finalmente, ofreciendo su mano.

—Harry. — le dijo el otro, sonriendo y estrechando la mano ofrecida.

\------------------------------

Tomó el teléfono, marcando el número que ya tenía en la memoria, desde hace una semana, sonó dos veces… tres… comenzaba a dudar de su decisión… cuatro veces, el sonido comenzaba a hacer eco en su cabeza. Quizás había memorizado el número incorrecto.

—Lestrade...— sonó la voz al otro lado del teléfono, claramente el teléfono lo había despertado, la voz era parecida a la que recordaba, quizás un poco más grave… escucharlo después de tanto tiempo le hacía sentir nervioso, no sabía que decir, quizás había sido un error llamarlo y más a esta hora.

—¿Bueno? — insistió la voz, ahogando un bostezo.

—Disculpa la hora… yo… número equivocado. — le dijo, sin saber qué más decir.

—¡Espera! ¿Mycroft?... ¿Eres tú? —

Silencio…

Greg miró al lado, asegurándose de no despertar a su compañero de cama, Harry no se movió, bajó la voz, hablando casi en un susurro.

—Recibiste mi carta… que bueno que llamaste...—

Silencio… Mycroft no sabía que decir, esto había sido un error. Escuchaba cómo Greg se movía en la cama, acomodándose.

—¿Eres tú? Me pareció conocida tu voz… dime algo. —

—Si, soy yo, Gregory. —

—¿Por qué ibas a colgar? —

—Después de tanto tiempo… llamar a esta hora como si nada hubiera pasado… debí pensarlo mejor. —

—Hmm... Bueno si… es tarde, las personas que llaman a esta hora solo buscan una cosa. — le dijo, Mycroft podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

—¿A qué te refieres? —

—Sexo...—

Mycroft comenzó a toser, intentando explicarse, sin éxito. Greg soltó una carcajada.

—Tranquilo, solo bromeo. —

—Gregory… por favor...—

—¡Lo siento! Yo aquí riendo, soy un tonto. —

—No cambias, Gregory. —

—¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera? —

—Jamás...—

—Yo...— dijeron ambos a la vez.

—Continua. — le dijo Greg.

—Yo, te debo una disculpa por el silencio.

—No, no realmente… la vida es difícil, el tiempo pasa volando, cosas pasan… entiendo totalmente. —

—Quiero verte. —

—¿Cuándo? Solo dilo y allí estaré. —

—¿Ahora? —

Greg miró al lado, el cabello plateado parecía brillar a la luz de la luna. La había pasado muy bien con Harry, pero era solo una noche… Mycroft era importante y no quería que desapareciera una vez más.

—Por supuesto.—


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y al fin, el encuentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todas las personas que siguieron este fic. Gracias por llegar hasta acá. Espero sus comentarios.

**23 de mayo 1986**

Por un momento pensó en despertar a Harry, decirle que tenía que irse por el trabajo, pero no quería despertarlo, estaba dormido plácidamente y quizás estuviera de vuelta antes de que se despertara. Tomó un papel y lápiz y escribió rápidamente una nota, dejándola en la mesa de noche.

 _Se presentó algo, solo cierra el_ _  
_ _seguro al salir._

_Hay café o lo que quieras, sírvete._

_Greg_

Dudando si era prudente dejar a un extraño solo en su casa, tomó sus pantalones, una camisa, su chaqueta y sus llaves y salió del apartamento, se montó en su motocicleta y se dirigió al café dónde había quedado con Mycroft, era el único abierto a esta hora en el área. Sentía algo extraño en su estómago, nervios, quizás… no había visto a Mycroft hace seis años y había pensado en el casi todos los días desde la última vez que lo vio. Mientras conducía se preguntaba por qué nunca tuvo el valor de decirle a Mycroft lo que sentía por él. Fue un tonto, pero ya no tenía 16… o 18, tenía que al menos decirle lo que sentía, porque si, aun lo sentía… era extraño no ver a alguien en seis años y aún sentir… ¿amor? ¿cariño? No sabía exactamente, solo sabía que siempre que imaginaba cómo sería la felicidad, se imaginaba con Mycroft a su lado. Llegó al café y estacionó su moto, dejando el casco encima del asiento, entró y pidió un café y un té para Mycroft, justo cómo recordaba que lo pedía hace años atrás… quizás no debió hacerlo, los gustos cambian, quizás ya Mycroft no le gustaba el té de esa manera, sacudió la cabeza y tomó los vasos y eligió una mesa, Mycroft aun no llegaba lo cual era extraño ya que solía ser demasiado puntual, quizás ya no lo era. Esperaba que el té no se enfríe antes de que llegara.

\---------------------------------

Seis años después y Gregory aún estaba dispuesto a salir a verlo de madrugada. Estaba nervioso, dudó muchas veces si valía la pena llegar hasta el café y volver a ver a Gregory; nunca había durado la felicidad de tenerlo en su vida y esta vez seguramente no cambiaría. Él no estaba hecho para la felicidad, mucho menos la merecía, no merecía tener a Gregory en su vida… pero era egoísta, así que necesitaba, aunque fuera una hora con él; saber cómo iba su vida, saber que Gregory existía, aunque no fuera en su vida, que hacía la vida de alguien mejor, que era feliz con su trabajo soñado, que era feliz, punto. Al final, tomó su  
sombrilla y salió del apartamento, no podía decepcionar a Gregory una vez más,  
además fue su idea que fuera en ese momento, un arranque del momento, no lo  
pensó cómo debería, algo que siempre le pasaba cuando de su único amigo se  
trataba.

Al llegar al café pudo encontrar a Greg rápidamente, era, después de todo, demasiado temprano para las personas normales tomar café. Además, al cruzar la puerta Greg brincó de su asiento de inmediato, estaba mirando a la puerta, notó que en la mesa había dos tazas así que no fue a pedir, caminando directamente hacia la mesa, Greg no esperó que llegara, caminó a paso decidido y rápido hacia él y una vez estuvo a su alcance lo tomó por los hombros y lo acercó, atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo, que para Mycroft duró horas, no sabía qué hacer, solo sabía que éste abrazo era lo que necesitaba, sintió cómo sus hombros se relajaban y la tensión que había sentido desde hace una semana desaparecía. Luego de unos segundos o minutos, no estaba seguro, su sombrilla cayó al piso cuando puso sus manos alrededor de Greg y enterró su cara en el cuello de su amigo, inhalando su aroma.

—Es bueno verte otra vez. — dijo Greg, quien había colocado su cara en el cuello de Mycroft también, provocando un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo cuando le habló. Mycroft se alejó suavemente, sonriendo.

—Estoy definitivamente de acuerdo. — le dijo sonriente, sentándose en la silla que Greg no estaba ocupando hace poco, Greg lo siguió, sentándose frente a él y tomando un sorbo del café. Mycroft lo imitó, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Greg recordaba exactamente cómo tomaba su té.

—¿Está bien así? —

—Es perfecto, Gregory… gracias. —

—De verdad, me alegra muchísimo que llamaras. —

—Gregory, eres demasiado generoso, después de todos estos años en los que no hemos tenido contacto, aun así, me recibes como si nada hubiera pasado. —

—Ya dije que entiendo totalmente, la vida es difícil… yo… admito que me dolió un poco… pero puedo entender, simplemente olvidemos eso. Quiero saber de ti, ¿cómo va el plan de dominación del mundo? — le dijo, sonriente… siempre sonriente.

—Terminé mis estudios en política… aunque me encargo de otros asuntos por el momento. —

—¿Qué asuntos? —

—No estoy en libertad de decirlo. — le dijo, tomando otro sorbo de su té y mirándolo por encima del borde de la taza.

—¿Tendrías que matarme? — contestó, suprimiendo una carcajada.

—Si. — dijo simplemente.

—¡Oh dioses! ¡Eres un espía! — su cara brillaba con la sonrisa que Mycroft tanto había extrañado.

—Gregory, no.— puso su taza en la mesa y masajeó el puente de su nariz, le recordaba tanto a cuando eran niños, Gregory seguía siendo el alegre chico que hizo su vida más fácil en el campamento.

—Gregory, sí. Eres un espía. — miró a ambos lados con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No digas nada, solo asiente ligeramente si es verdad. —

Mycroft no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. La verdad su puesto era esencialmente el de un espía. Aunque ahora mismo pensaba que era el peor compañero de todos, pero no quería pensar en ello. Había una razón, una sola que le empujó a contactar a Gregory después de tanto tiempo. Necesitaba olvidar por un momento sin ayuda de sustancia alguna y la única persona que lograba distraerlo era Gregory Lestrade, así que decidió concederle esto a su amigo, miró a ambos lados, copiando su expresión y asintiendo con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. Greg rio y tomó un sorbo de su café.

—Creo que esto merece más que un café. ¿Cuál es tu veneno? —

Mycroft abrió los ojos como platos, pensando por un segundo en “su veneno” pero sabía que Gregory no se refería a eso, no sabía esa parte de su vida y nunca la sabría.

—Whiskey, usualmente. —

—Hmm… seguramente uno de esos finos e importados que ningún bar en toda el área vende. ¿no? —

—De hecho… tengo una botella sin abrir en mi apartamento...—

Observó cómo Gregory pensaba en mil cosas a la vez antes de responderle, estaba casi seguro de que le diría que no. Era una estupidez invitarlo a su apartamento, totalmente inapropiado.

—Disculpa, fue inapropiado… yo no quise...— comenzó a decir.

—No, no, no. Me encantaría probar ese whiskey, quizás no tenga otra oportunidad. —

—¿Estás seguro? No quiero entrometerme ni causar problemas en tu vida, después de todo, ya es tarde. —

—No tengo planes mañana, no trabajo hasta el lunes. ¿Qué mejor manera de pasar la madrugada del sábado que bebiendo con mi mejor amigo? —

Esas palabras casi hicieron que el corazón de Mycroft explotara, había comenzado a latir desesperadamente. ¿Como era posible que Gregory aún lo considerara su mejor amigo?

—Eres demasiado amable conmigo. —

Greg puso su mano encima de la de Mycroft, apretando ligeramente.

—Ya dije que lo olvidaras. —

Mycroft sonrió y asintió ligeramente. Ambos salieron de allí cerca uno del otro, queriendo desesperadamente agarrar la mano del contrario. Pero ninguno tuvo el valor.


End file.
